Pokémon, version Terre
by Ared Tekenshi
Summary: Découvrez l'univers Pokémon (tel montré dans les jeux) sous un autre point de vue...
Bienvenue dans le Monde Pokémon !

Un monde où les lois de la physique sont tels qu'on peut creuser un tunnel sur la surface de l'eau, où récolter une baie fait disparaître son arbuste, où des poissons peuvent se muter en poulpe, où des rochers sont ovipares et où des êtres peuvent exécuter des mouvements incompatibles à leur morphologie.

Un monde où vivent de mystérieuses créatures appelées Pokémons. Des "animaux" tellement dangereux que même l'Homme est incapable de se défendre contre eux (qu'ils soient des souris, des ratons laveurs ou de petits oiseaux), au point qu'il est recommandé de ne pas sortir des limites d'une agglomération sans avoir dressé un de ces fameux pokémon pour se protéger.

Un monde où toutes les sociétés ont un rapport avec le combat de ces animaux dotés de superpouvoirs – devenant par la même occasion un sport mondial duquel l'usage de stéroïdes est encouragé. L'économie, la politique, et même l'éducation sont exclusivement adaptées pour la formation de ces jeunes braconniers et exploiteurs d'animaux, désignés comme « Dresseur de Pokémon ».

Et c'est dans ce monde que vous incarnerez un jeune enfant contraint de voyager seul à travers la région locale, ceci dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur la seule activité dans laquelle vous serez susceptible de travailler.

Pour cela, on vous confira à vous – enfant de 10 ans – un de ces fameux pokémon sachant répandre des spores toxiques ou soporifiques, de cracher des flammes « pouvant fondre n'importe quoi », ou dotés de canons à eau « capable de transpercer le métal le plus résistant ».

Votre premier pokémon vous sera remis par le Professeur Chen, un illustre chercheur en Pokémon tellement passionnée par ces créatures qu'il en oublie les noms de ses proches et qui n'est pas capable de déterminer le sexe d'une personne.

Encouragée par votre mère (afin qu'elle puisse enfin dormir dans l'unique chambre que vous occupez), vous partirez à l'aventure sans avoir appris à nager et à parler. Mais heureusement, elle vous confira pour votre périple un sac digne de Mary Poppins, une canne à pêche capable de remonter une baleine sans se casser, ainsi qu'une paire chaussure qui vous permettront de courir sans vous épuiser… et sans aucun vêtement de rechange faut-il le noter.

Fin parée pour l'aventure, votre voyage vous mènera dans des forêts sauvages où pommes de pin peuvent provoquer des séismes ; des cavernes obscurs surpeuplées de créateurs vampiriques ; des sentiers où la pluie tombe éternellement ; des mers déchaînées tapies de nageurs assoiffées de combat ; des sommets enneigés renfermant des créatures légendaires… jusqu'à ce que vous vous retrouviez bloqué par de petits buissons/arbustes impossibles à brûler ou à contourner.

Vous séjournez dans des villes/villages très accueillantes, où les habitants vous laisseront toujours rentrer chez eux et adoreront discuter avec vous, quel que soit le moment ou l'heure de la journée. Il arrivera que certaines personnes donnent des objets rares, à vous l'illustre inconnu pour qui vous rencontrez pour la première fois.

Parfois, vous serez amené à apprendre aux poissons à nager, aux oiseaux à voler et aux créatures dotées griffes acérées à comment couper des buissons au moyen de… CD.

Car oui, vous vous trouvez dans un univers hyper-technologique où il existe des machines capables de faire revivre une créature à partir de son fossile ; des appareils pouvant matérialiser les rêves des pokémon ; et de petites capsules capables de stocker n'importe quoi (sans conservation du poids, de la taille ou de la forme)… enfin, sauf tout ce qui n'est pas un Pokémon… Bref, des produits avant tout destinés pour la capture et l'élevage de vos pokémons ; ne soyez donc pas étonné si jamais vous vous apercevez qu'il n'y a pas de toilettes dans des villes – généralement composés de dizaines de studios d'une pièce.

Au cours de votre voyage, vous allez très vite découvrir que l'argent aura une place très importante dans vos besoins car en effet, des objets comme des loupes ou des mouchoirs atteignent des prix avoisinant les 150 €* (dont l'usage est réservé pour les pokémon) ; les pépites d'or ont moins de valeur que des bouts de charbon, et une bicyclette vous coûtera exactement 7549,62 €*… À l'inverse, ces fameuses capsules hyper-technologiques ne coûtent à peine 2€* l'unité, tout comme les sprays médicaux pour pokémon.

Sachant votre mère vous offrira environ 20 € pour débuter votre voyage, n'espérez pas trouver un article moins cher chez un particulier. Chaque ville ne possède qu'un seul magasin, avec des prix absolument identiques à toutes les autres boutiques régionames, d'autant plus qu'il n'existe aucun moyen d'épargner votre argent puisque les banques n'existent pas. Et faites attention, des témoignages nous révèlent que des pokémons sauvages volent de l'argent aux dresseurs vaincus…

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la loi n'interdit pas de « prendre » de l'argent à un autre Dresseur (enfant ou non) après avoir lynché ses pokémons de compagnie, même les policiers s'adonnent à cette pratique (de préférence la nuit). De plus, il peut arriver que ce même Dresseur vous donne son numéro de téléphone pour vous réaffronter.

Par ailleurs, la loi ne sanctionne pas d'abandonner un pokémon dès sa naissance parce qu'il ne vous plaît pas, l'autodestruction de pokémon en lieux publics, la capture d'espèces en voie de disparition, ainsi que la vente de pokémon dans des casinos ouverts à tout âge.

Un conseil toutefois : ne sous-estimez pas les pokémons ! Même K-O, paralysés, congelés ou endormis, ils peuvent transporter un Homme (et son attirail), quand bien même s'ils sont de gabarit minuscule. D'autres sont capables de se cacher dans des herbes en dépit de leur grande taille. Certains peuvent intimider les pokémons les plus féroces malgré leur prestance chétive. Tous peuvent combattre sur l'eau bien que la plupart ne sachent ou ne doivent pas nager. Et il est prouvé scientifiquement que le pokémon considéré comme le plus faible et le plus pitoyable de tous les temps soit en réalité le plus meurtrier de tous !

Aussi, pour que vos pokémons soient plus efficaces au combat, les meilleurs Dresseurs vous recommande de leur équiper de mouchoirs, de ceintures, de ballons ou de trognon de pomme. Grâce à ces objets, votre pokémon pourra survivre face à n'importe quel assaut venant de n'importe quel adversaire… avant d'être sans effet au prochain coup. Et pour les guérir, donnez leurs des boissons (eau, lait ou limonade de préférence), elles sont plus efficaces que la majorité des produits pharmaceutiques.

Dans ce monde pollué de capsules inutilisables et où les baleines peuvent se reproduire avec des glands, vous serez uniquement reconnu que par votre passion. Qu'importent vos exploits et les pokémons que vous possédez, vous ne serez jamais connu du grand public. Mais ne soyez pas déçu, vous serez récompensé d'une médaille pour avoir regardé la TV, dormir à la maison ou fouiller des poubelles vides.

Si vous voulez voler sur un pigeon, surfer sur un rhinocéros, remonter des cascades à dos d'écrevisse, arpenter les montagnes porté par un paresseux, chevaucher un mammouth et faire de Dieu votre animal de compagnie… alors n'attendez plus et venez nous rejoindre dans le Monde Pokémon !

Un monde enfantin où seuls les plus matures peuvent survivre… car Pokémon… c'est avant tout un univers régi sur des calculs digne d'un niveau Lycéen spécialisé en mathématique.

Mais si la profession de Dresseur de Pokémon ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours vous orientez vers le massage de Pokémon. Un métier hautement rémunéré (à vos risques et périls) où vous masserez des pokémons toxiques, électriques, brûlants, gluants, gigantesques… qu'ils soient immatériels ou en acier trempé.

* * *

* La valeur pokédollar est calquée sur le Yen japonais, soit 0,00755911376€ le pokédollar.


End file.
